<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 причин секса: Вы не хотите переставлять свою машину by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838720">50 причин секса: Вы не хотите переставлять свою машину</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis: 50 причин [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 причин секса: Вы не хотите переставлять свою машину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На анонимный <a href="https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/">lesmisfest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квартира Комбефера похожа на смесь библиотеки и магазина комиксов: кругом книги вперемешку с растрёпанными томами комиксов, на полках - коллекционные фигурки супергероев, перемежающиеся учебниками по анатомии, но всё это находится в каком-то неуловимом порядке. По крайней мере, Курфейрак всегда точно знал, где здесь что лежит.<br/>Он любит бывать у Комбефера. Сейчас, когда Мариус стал чаще приглашать Козетту к ним домой и даже пару раз вешал на ручку двери в свою комнату небрежно завязанный галстук, Курфейрак начал всё больше задерживаться у Комбефера, которого это, похоже, не сильно беспокоило.<br/>Курфейрак обычно цеплял с полки какую-нибудь книгу наугад, открывал на первой попавшейся странице и начинал читать. Это было похоже на кнопку "случайная статья" в Википедии, и Курфейрак считал это разминкой для мозга. Комбефер в это время сидел за столом и остервенело долбил по клавишам, не то готовя очередной отчёт в лабораторию, не то - унижая очередного сетевого тролля. Курфейрак никогда не заглядывал в экран его компьютера, хотя и очень хотелось, предпочитая надеяться, что он пишет в закрытую запись своего блога что-нибудь, вроде "омг, он сидит за моей спиной, читая Хокинга, а я хочу только опрокинуть его на диван и..."<br/>- Я переночую у тебя? - спрашивает Курфейрак, закрывая "Краткую историю времени" и зажимая страницу пальцем. Комбефер перестаёт печатать и оглядывается на Курфейрака через плечо, вопросительно изгибая бровь: - Я так удачно поставил машину, а в такое время у нашего с Мариусом дома не приткнуться.<br/>Он пожимает плечами и снова смотрит в монитор, стуча клавишами. Курфейрак смотрит на взъерошенные волосы на его затылке, на мурашки на озябшей из-за ветра из раскрытого окна шее, на пальцы на чёрной клавиатуре, и откладывает книгу. Он встаёт за спиной Комбефера, наклоняется, почти упираясь подбородком ему в макушку и пишет под уже набранной Комбефером строчкой "... только опрокинуть его на диван и целовать" фразу:<br/>- У меня нет машины, идиот.<br/>Комбефер улыбается и, оттолкнув руки Курфейрака от клавиатуры, набирает:<br/>- Отличный повод.<br/>Он быстро выключает монитор и, вставая со стула, целует смеющийся рот Курфейрака, подталкивая того к дивану.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>